degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PansexualGirl1999/Big Brother Nomination Game (Vote Now)
Hey everyone. So since Me and a lot of other users on Degrassi are fans of the tv show Big Brother I have decided to start a new fun game for all. This game is called the Big Brother nomination game and here are the rules. When I begin the first person will comment nomminate 2 people in the game. The next person to comment will cut and eliminate one of the people the previous commenter nominate and then nominate 2 people. So for example the 1st person to comment will say sometihng like "Nominates Adam vs Sharon" and then the next person to comment says "Cuts Adam and nominates Jason and Vanessa". Then the next person will say something like "Cuts Jason and noms ____ and ____". THis process will continue until only 2 people are left. Once we get down to the final 2 you guys will vote between the final 2 for one of them to win this game. I will only be including BBUSA and BBOTT houseguests in this poll. I will not be including any international houseguests into this poll. NOTE: ONCE YOU CUT SOMEONE AND MAKE YOUR NOMS YOU MUST WAIT 24 HOURS TO CUT AND NOMINATE AGAIN IN THIS GAME but you are allowed to Cut and nom as many times are you want in the game you just gotta wait 24 hours in between <3 With that said let's begin here is the full list of contestants ---Remaining--- #''Aaryn Gries'' #''Adam Jasinski (BB9)'' #''Adam Poch (BB13)'' #''Adria Klein'' #''Alex Coladonato (BB9)'' #''Alex Willett (BBOTT)'' #''Alison Irwin (BB6 AND BBAS) '' #''Allison Nichols (BB9)'' #''Amanda Craig (BB4)'' #''Amanda Hansen (BB9)'' #''Amanda Zuckerman (BB15)'' #''Amber Borzotra (BB16)'' #''Amber Siyavus (BB8)'' #''Amy Crews'' #''Andrew Ian Gordon'' #''Andy Herren'' #''Angie Swindell'' #''Annie Whittington'' #''April Dowling (BB10)'' #''April Lewis (BB6)'' #''Ashlea Evans'' #''Ashley Iocco'' #''Audrey Middleton'' #''Austin Matelson'' #''Beau Beasley'' #''Becky Burgess'' #''Braden Bacha'' #''Brian Hart'' #''Bridgette Dunning'' #''Britney Haynes (BB12 AND BB14)'' #''Brittany Martinez (BB16)'' #''Brittany Petros (BB1)'' #''Bronte D'Acquisto'' #''Bryan Ollie'' #''Bunky Miller'' #''Caleb Reynolds'' #''Candice Stewart'' #''Carol Journey'' #''Casey Turner'' #''Cassandra Waldon'' #''Cassi Colvin'' #''Chelsia Hart'' #''Chiara Jude Berti'' #''Chima Simone'' #''Christine Brecht'' #''Clay Honeycutt'' #''Cody Calafiore'' #''Corey Brooks'' #''Cornbread Ligon'' #''Curtis Kin'' #''Da'Vonne Rogers'' #''Dan Gheesling'' #''Dana Varela'' #''Daniele Donato (BB8 AND BB13)'' #''Danielle Lickey (BBOTT)'' #''Danielle Murphree (BB14)'' #''Danielle Reyes (BB3 AND BBAS)'' #''David Girton (BB15)'' #''David Lane (BB4)'' #''Derrick Levasseur'' #''Devin Shepherd'' #''Diane Henry'' #''Dick Donato'' #''Dominic Briones'' #''Donny Thompson'' #''Drew Daniel'' #''Dustin Erikstrup'' #''Eddie McGee'' #''Elissa Slater'' #''Enzo Palumbo'' #''Eric Littmann (BB6)'' #''Eric Ouellette (BB3)'' #''Eric Stein (BB8)'' #''Erika Landin'' #''Frank Eudy'' #''Frankie Grande'' #''George Allen Boswell'' #''Gerry Lancaster'' #''GinaMarie Zimmerman'' #''Glenn Garcia'' #''Hardy Ames-Hill'' #''Hayden Moss (BB12)'' #''Hayden Voss (BB16)'' #''Helen Kim'' #''Holly King'' #''Howard Overby'' #''Howie Gordon'' #''Ian Terry'' #''Ivette Corredero'' #''Jace Agolli'' #''Jack Owens, Jr.'' #''Jackie Ibarra'' #''Jacob Heald'' #''Jameka Cameron'' #''James Huling (BB17 AND BB18)'' #''James Rhine (BB6 AND BBAS)'' #''Jamie Marie Kern'' #''Janelle Pierzina'' #''Jase Wirey'' #''Jason Guy (BB3)'' #''Jason Roy (BB17 AND BBOTT)'' #''Jean Jordan'' #''Jee Choe'' #''Jeff Schroeder (BB11 AND BB13)'' #''Jeff Weldon (BB17)'' #''Jen Diturno (BB9)'' #''Jen Johnson (BB8)'' #''Jenn Arroyo (BB14)'' #''Jennifer Vasquez'' #''Jeremy McGuire'' #''Jerry MacDonald'' #''Jessica Hughbanks'' #''Jessie Godderz (BB10)'' #''Jessie Kowalski (BB15)'' #''Jocasta Odom'' #''Jodi Rollins'' #''Joe Arvin (BB14)'' #''Joe Barber (BB8)'' #''Joey Van Pelt'' #''John McGuire'' #''JoJo Spatafora'' #''Jordan Lloyd'' #''Josh Feinberg (BB3)'' #''Josh Souza (BB1)'' #''Joshuah Welch'' #''Jozea Flores'' #''Judd Daugherty'' #''Julia Nolan'' #''Jun Song'' #''Justin Duncan (BBOTT)'' #''Justin Giovinco (BB4)'' #''Justin Sebik (BB2)'' #''Kail Harbick'' #''Kaitlin Barnaby'' #''Kalia Booker'' #''Kara Monaco'' #''Karen Fowler (BB1)'' #''Karen Ganci (BB5)'' #''Kathy Hillis'' #''Kaysar Ridha'' #''Keesha Smith'' #''Keith Henderson'' #''Kent Blackwelder'' #''Kevin Campbell'' #''Krista Stegall'' #''Kristen Bitting'' #''Kryssie Ridolfi'' #''Lane Elenburg'' #''Laura Stein'' #''Lawon Exum'' #''Libra Thompson'' #''Lisa Donahue'' #''Liz Nolan'' #''Lori Olsen (BB3)'' #''Lori Valenti (BB5)'' #''Lydia Tavera'' #''Maggie Ausburn'' #''Marcellas Reynolds'' #''Marvin Latimer'' #''Matt Hoffman (BB12)'' #''Matt McDonald (BB9)'' #''McCrae Olson'' #''Meg Maley'' #''Memphis Garrett'' #''Michael Donnellan (BB6)'' #''Michael Ellis (BB5)'' #''Michele Noonan (BB11)'' #''Michelle Costa (BB10)'' #''Michelle Maradie (BB4)'' #''Michelle Meyer (BB18)'' #''Mike "Boogie" Malin (BB2 AND BBAS)'' #''Mike Dutz (BB8)'' #''Mike Lubinski (BB5)'' #''Monet Stunson'' #''Monica Bailey'' #''Monte Massongill'' #''Morgan Willett'' #''Nakomis Dedmon'' #''Natalie Carroll (BB5)'' #''Natalie Cunial (BB9)'' #''Natalie Martinez (BB11)'' #''Natalie Negrotti (BB18)'' #''Nathan Marlow'' #''Neeley Jackson'' #''Neil Garcia'' #''Nick Starcevic (BB8)'' #''Nick Uhas (BB15)'' #''Nicole Franzel (BB16 AND BB18)'' #''Nicole Nilson Schaffrich (BB2)'' #''Paola Shea'' #''Parker Somerville'' #''Paul Abrahamian'' #''Porsche Briggs'' #''Rachel Plencner (BB6)'' #''Rachel Reilly (BB12 AND BB13)'' #''Ragan Fox'' #''Renny Martyn'' #''Robert Roman'' #''Roddy Mancuso'' #''Ronnie Talbott'' #''Russell Kairouz'' #''Ryan Quicksall'' #''Sarah Hrejsa'' #''Scott Dennis (BBOTT)'' #''Scott Long (BB5)'' #''Scott Weintraub (BB4)'' #''Shane Chapman (BBOTT)'' #''Shane Meaney (BB14)'' #''Shannon Dragoo'' #''Sharon Obermueller'' #''Sheila Kennedy'' #''Shelby Stockton'' #''Shelli Poole (BB17)'' #''Shelly Moore (BB13)'' #''Sheryl Braxton'' #''Spencer Clawson'' #''Steve Moses'' #''Steven Daigle'' #''Tiffany Rousso'' #''Tonya Paoni'' #''Vanessa Rousso'' #''Victor Arroyo'' #''Victoria Rafaeli'' #''Whitney Hogg'' #''Wil Heuser (BB14)'' #''Will Kirby (BB2 AND BBAS)'' #''Will Wikle (BB5)'' #''William Collins'' #''Willie Hantz'' #''Zach Rance (BB16)'' #''Zach Swerdzewski (BB8)'' #''Zakiyah Everette'' ---Eliminated--- 233, Paulie Calafiora Category:Blog posts